


2 A.M. bar fight call

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, just not the kind u think pfff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: The notebook was technically Cassidy's idea, even if it was a joke.





	2 A.M. bar fight call

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the preacher discord chat and specifically to Katie for bringing up this specific idea and Leah for being an enabler

The number that shows up calling doesn't have a contact assigned, because she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, but she knows the last four digits.

"Hey."

"Tulip!" Cassidy greets. "Your boyfriend got in another bar fight."

She rolls her eyes.

"If you're at a bar with less than three stars on Google, that makes him _your_ boyfriend," she corrects.

He groans away from his phone on the other end. She's right, though; they keep a notebook with specific rules and regulations on when Jesse is whose responsibility. If the bar were better, it might be Tulip's problem; it's only 2:04 in the morning, so if the fight happened _before_ 2 A.M., and it had better reviews, he'd be her responsibility.

"Fine," he huffs. "You're cleaning him up, though."

"Obviously," she mock-huffs back, and hangs up.

No matter whose responsibility he was when injured, she always patches him up. Her hands are steadier than Cassidy's, she has more practice, and like _hell_ she's going to let Cassidy just lick everything with his filthy mouth. What use is healing spit if his tongue would trigger a countrywide quarantine if an epidemiologist looked at it under a microscope? And, as a sidenote, she hates that the argument that spawned that rule made her Google 'person who studies diseases' and she retained the title.

She gets out their little first aid kit in the hotel room while she waits.

She smiles to herself. They're awful, and she can't wait to find out what started the fight so they can add another tally to the _Jesse backtalked someone more than six inches taller than him_ column on the 'Bar Fights' page of the notebook they keep, because she _knows_ that's what it was, but...

She'll go through as many tubes of off-brand Neosporin as their dumb asses need. They're _her_ awful boyfriends.


End file.
